


Just Because

by hwantomibbang



Category: Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Okayys, Wanna One (Band), wannables - Fandom, wannaone
Genre: F/M, I hope this is a fluff, fluff?, sorry i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: Eunjung meant blessings.What Jaehwan said at the end was a pun.I know I suck at writting hehe





	Just Because

I had been in this cafe for a while. I didn’t went to work, again, today. I am so lost and confused right now. “Americano for EunJung!” I raised my hand as I heard my name. The barista placed it on my table, next to my phone. Which is ringing right now.

“Aren’t you going to answer that Eunjung-ssi?”  
I looked up to the barista. It was my first time to see him here. He must be new. I looked at his pin, which is nowhere to be found. “What’s your name?”  
His eyes widened and touched his chest part which where the pin should be.

“Ah sorry” he bowed “I forgot to put my pin Eunjung-ssi” He bowed again. “My name is Kim Jaehwan. The new barista here. I am really sorry about not wearing my full uniform”

“It’s okay. I don’t really mind, Jaehwan-ssi”

“But won’t you really answer your phone? It has been ringing”

I looked at my phone. I saw my bestfriends name. She has been calling me since the morning. “No, I won’t. She will just nag me. I’m not allowed to drink coffee.” I smiled at him as I made my phone face downwards. His eyes widened which I find cute, unexpectedly.

“Then I should be getting this one. I’ll just give you a non-caffeine drink.” He brought my coffee back to the counter. Before I could even protest. “I shouldn’t have told him that. Stupid mouth” I slapped my mouth.

I looked back to Jaehwan who is currently making a new drink for me. “My precious americano” I picked up my phone to see it still ringing. I placed it down again. “I can’t even play. I can’t even finish reading this book. Why is my life like this!” I started crying.

I don’t know why, but I started crying. My heart really hurts. I don’t know anymore. “Eunjung-ssi?” I heard Jaehwan called my name. I just continued crying. I don’t really cry, especially in public, but I’m crying so much right now.

“Did you cry because I changed your americano?” I can hear panic on his voice. I shook my head. “I- I will c-change it back. D-don’t worry.” He was about to go but I grabbed his wrist. “It’s not your fault”

 

“R-really?” I shook my head. But I’m still crying. I can’t stop my tears from falling down. “It’s my own fault. I made myself like this.”

“Maybe I should have given you a hot drink instead.”  
I shook my head again. “It’s fine. Just go back to your work.” I finally let go of him.

“How can I—“

“You can go back go work. I can manage myself.” I said to him, more likely to myself while I was trying to stop myself from crying. I’ve finally felt that he left my table. I am packing my things maybe it’s better to go home than to embarrass myself more.

As I finished packing my things, I hurriedly went out of the cafe. As I walked I felt someone grabbed my hand. “I’ve finally caught you.” I could hear him catching his breathe. He must have run. “A person crying shouldn’t be left alone. I should atleast accompany you.”

He showed me his droopy eye smile. “until you feel better.”

“I told you to go to your work. You aren’t my therapist. You won’t earn money from me” I’ve finally manage to stop crying.

“But I can’t afford not to help when I clearly know that you aren’t feeling well.” I saw myself to him... when I was younger. I hate seeing people cry that I wanted to help them no matter what. I ended up accumulating all of their sadness.

 

“ok” I whispered. “Let me carry your bag, it looks heavy.”

“I am just sad but I can manage. Besides, you’ll be carrying a heavier baggage later...” I lead the way to my apartment which is a 5minute walk from the cafe. I never let anyone inside my apartment, let alone a stranger.

“Just feel at home” I removed my shoes and waited for him to remove his. I lead him to my living room. 

“Coffee? Milk? Ahh?” I checked my fridge to check what I can offer. “beer? Soju? Sorry, I have an unhealthy lifestyle this is all I can offer.”

“No. No. Water will do.”

I got him a glass of water and I got myself a bottle of soju. I brought another one just in case he will ask for one. “Sorry for crying so suddenly. And sorry for interrupting your work.” I popped my elbow to shake the soju. Jaehwan’s cute droppy eyes widens once again.

I gulped. Something about his eyes makes him cute and attractive to me. “wow? You seemed an expert in soju drinking?” I opened the cap and drank straight from the bottle. “I had been drinking since middle school. It’s not something I need to be proud of but yeah.”

“And besides, I am much older than you might think”

“How old are you?”

“26” I smirked and drank again.

“Then you are my noona then? Should I call you Eunjung Noona?”

I choked when I heard him say “Noona”

“S-sorry. Did I said something wrong?” He continously rubbed my back.

“You didn’t. I told you, something is wrong with me.” I tried to calm myself. I had never been drunk in my life but I am feeling drunk right now. “My life is a mess.” I starred blankly on my table. “My life choices had been terrible. I will soon loose this apartment.”

“I will loose my job. I am so terrible at my job. I was fired and I am just finishing mu transition but all I get are bad mouthing from my coworkers.” I started crying again. “My family disowned me because I was trying to follow my dreams. I’ve got no one.” I bit my lip.

As if it will help me ease some pain. “My coworkers told me I only got my job because I was pretty. I wasn’t even pretty.” My attention suddenly went to a book on my table. I opened the book and saw a picture a guy. A very handsome guy. “W-who is he?” Jaehwan was hesitant to ask.

I showed him the picture for him to see clearly. “Him?” I paused. “He was my first love and the only guy I ever loved and confessed to.” I mentally cursed myself remembering what I did because of what Choa said. “He dumped me.” I laughed bitterly. “He blocked me”

“I was never pretty. He never found me cute or anything. I am a nuisance to him. He was the perfect guy.” I drank again.

“You are pretty to me.” I laughed at him.

“Are you drunk? Me? Pretty? I am not.”

“Whoever told you, that you aren’t pretty is mean.”

I laughed again. I must be drunk right now that I kept on talking about the pain I have inside. “My family told me I ain’t pretty. They told me I am stupid and I won’t be going anywhere.” I drank again and noticed that I had finished the bottle.

“I was a big fan of this boy group, I used my own money to buy their merch. I worked hard for that money. And that boy group gave me will to live.” I opened the other soju bottle that was supposed to be Jaehwan’s “My mom told me that I like to do things that doesn’t matter.”

I rubbed my chest. “It might mean nothing to them but it meant everything to me. I had been holding on a thin line these days. That I wanted to die. And hearing them call me unworthy makes me feel even worse.” I drank the soju bottle all at once. “Can’t I just die?”

Jaehwan has been listening to me and never interrupted me which made me feel better. He showed that he was really listening and he never countered what I was saying so I felt a little better. I felt his warm hands rub my back. “It’s okay. Everything will be fine” He whispered.

I told Jaehwan about how unfortunate I was. I worked hard most of the time but I always end up with the worse boss all the time. My stress had gone up and my depression had gone worse. I also told him how I was diagnosed with depression and never got treated since I was broke.

I went to the kitchen and got 3 bottles of soju and a bottle of water. I looked at my empty fridge which is as empty as my heart. I went back to the living room.

“You had a tough life.” He sat beside me on the floor. I moved a little to give him some space. I turned to face him and offered him the soju. “Have shom dwink” I was making cute gestures to him and felt my head becoming heavy. I am really feeling drunk right now.

He chuckled which made me chuckled too. “You are so cute” I smiled to him as he accepted the bottle and drank some soju. “Yah~ Jaehwan-ssi, call me Noona, just once? huh?” I held my hand as I made “1” with my finger. “Just once”

He laughed again and took another drink from the bottle. “Noona” He looked straight to my eyes which made my heart beat faster. I smiled “It’s weird. Minhyun was the only guy that made me feel like this. Why am I feeling it with you, right now.”

He repeated the word I wanted to hear. “Noona” As I heard him said that word, it made me feel drunker than ever. “Can I kiss you?” He looked straight into my eyes. “I am not dating anyone, no one will be bothered.” Before I knew it, I felt his soft lips on my lips.

I must be really drunk to ask that from a stranger. He tucked my hair onto my ears. His hands made it’s way to my neck. I’ve never kissed before that my hands were all over the place. I let him lead me. Between the kiss, I asked him the craziest thing “Will you go out with me?”

He deepened the kiss not answering my question. And that was the last memory I had last night. I must have blacked out after. I woke up at my bed wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. My head aches too much. I looked from left to right to check Jaehwan.

Did he left last night? I checked my night stand to see if he left his number. But there was none. I sighed. Kiss will be our only memory. I must be crazy last night. I might not see him ever again, anyway. I took a quick bath and went to the kitchen.

“Oh? Noona? You are awake? I hope you don’t mind? I cooked some breakfast. I bought some groceries too.” My eyes widen. I didn’t expect to see him here. “I hope I am not going too fast?” He scratched his head. “No..” If there was anyone who went fast, it was me.

I sat down and asked him to sit down. He smiled brightly before he took a bite from his bread. “Noona, you are a blessing to me.” Despite all the things that happened to me, this person infront of me appreciated even the ugliest part of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Eunjung meant blessings.  
> What Jaehwan said at the end was a pun.  
> I know I suck at writting hehe


End file.
